Nie lubię Świąt
by LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: Sherlocka dopada melancholia i postanawia zwierzyć się swojemu przyjacielowi.


**Autor: LunaFromBakerStreet  
>Beta: yulewincest<strong>

- Nie lubię Świąt – powiedział Sherlock, patrząc za okno. Wzdłuż całej Baker Street wisiały lampki, w oknach pojawiły się łańcuchy, a po ulicy szli ludzie obładowani zakupami i zaczepiani przez młodego mężczyznę przebranego za Świętego Mikołaja.

- A już zupełnie nie rozumiem, co do narodzin starożytnego proroka mają te wszystkie światełka i chwasty – mówiąc to, odepchnął od siebie jemiołę, którą pani Hudson powiesiła nad oknem i która teraz trącała Sherlocka po włosach. Całe ich mieszkanie zostało udekorowane przez jego właścicielkę. Jej zdaniem zmuszenie lokatorów do obchodzenia Bożego Narodzenia było działaniem mającym na celu ich dobro, choć oni wcale tak tego odczuwali. John jednak nie robił problemów. Dokonywał właśnie ostatnich przelewów przez laptopa, aby mieć je z głowy przed Gwiazdką.

- Ludzie już tak na to nie patrzą, Sherlock – odparł, szukając odpowiednich liter na swojej klawiaturze. – Teraz już nie tylko chrześcijanie obchodzą Święta. Bardziej chodzi o tradycje, o spędzaniu czasu z rodziną, obdarowywanie się nawzajem, zrobienie przerwy od pracy.

- Nuda – Sherlock zdenerwował się, zerwał jemiołę i rzucił ją na parapet. – Nie jestem zwolennikiem tradycji, rodziny unikam, prezentów nie chcę, a przerwy od pracy doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa.

John westchnął. Wolał tego nie komentować. To prawda, że jego przyjaciel był specyficzny, a pani Hudson myliła się sądząc, że da się go uszczęśliwić wbrew jego woli. Jednak miała rację, twierdząc, że mógłby chociaż do brata zadzwonić albo odwiedzić rodziców i zjeść z nimi kolację. Ale John wiedział, że nie miał prawa go oceniać. Sam niechętnie przyjeżdżał do Harriet, a w tym roku nie był pewien, czy w ogóle się do tego zmusi.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim Sherlock przerwał ciszę.

- W dzieciństwie Mycroft lubił mnie straszyć. Zawsze powtarzał, że jak nie będę go słuchać to renifery Świętego Mikołaja mnie zjedzą. Musiałem nauczyć się czytać, by się dowiedzieć, że są roślinożerne – brzmiało to trochę zabawnie, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał. – Żebym się nie bał rodzice powiedzieli mi, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. Miło z ich strony. Darowali mi chociaż jedno kłamstwo, jakim dorośli karmią dzieci przez lata – sięgnął do stolika po swoją kawę i oparł się ramieniem o framugę okna. Wiadomo było, że mówi do Johna, ale w ogóle na niego nie patrzył. John za to zamknął laptopa i wpatrywał się we współlokatora. Sherlock rzadko kiedy mówił coś o sobie, więc kiedy się otworzył, należało poświęcić mu całą uwagę, by nie poczuł się zignorowany.

- Co roku prosiłem rodziców o jakieś książki o piratach. Mycroft zazwyczaj nabijał się z nich, więc nie lubiłem odpakowywać prezentów. Chowanie się i czytanie sprawiało mi dużo więcej przyjemności.

Mężczyzna przebrany za Mikołaja poszedł za róg i zniknął Sherlockowi z oczu, więc ten odwrócił głowę w głąb mieszkania, wciąż jednak unikając bezpośredniego patrzenia w oczy przyjaciela.

- Pamiętam jedne Święta, które mi się podobały: dostałem wtedy psa. Niestety nie pożył długo, musieliśmy go uśpić – zamilkł, wyraźnie nie chcąc rozwijać tego tematu. Zrobił się dziwnie melancholijny i wylewny, ale nie miał zamiaru pokazywać Johnowi jak bardzo zależało mu na tym psie i jak bardzo cierpiał, gdy jego czworonożny przyjaciel odszedł.

- Kiedy byłem starszy zwyczajnie się buntowałem. Nie chciałem pomagać w domu ani brać udziału w całej tej... szopce. Gdy Mycroft wyjechał na studia miałem więcej spokoju, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie czułem się lepiej siedząc sam – upił kolejny łyk kawy. W pokoju zapanowała cisza zakłócana jedynie przez tykanie stojącego na kominku zegara. John nie wiedział co powiedzieć, a Sherlock zwyczajnie bał się powiedzieć więcej, by się za bardzo nie rozkleić. Nigdy przedtem nie powiedział tyle o sobie na raz i nigdy przedtem nie były to tak intymne wyznania. Westchnął płytko i odstawił kubek jakby po długim transie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Ciężko było cały czas udawać, że nie ma się uczuć.

- Sam więc widzisz. Nie mam powodów, by lubić Boże Narodzenie.

Tym razem tylko przez moment było cicho.

- Ja też nie – John spojrzał w bok. – Ojciec był wojskowym, więc jako dziecko spędzałem wakacje tylko z Harry i matką. Mama była dobrą kobietą, ale… cóż. Nie czułem z nią szczególnej więzi. A z Harriet tylko się kłóciłem – westchnął. – Zawsze była typem buntowniczki. Nic nie chciała robić, niczego nie potrafiła uszanować. Ojca nie było w domu, a jak był, to nie poświęcał jej czasu. Zajmował się mną, ale powiedzmy, że jego sposób wychowywania syna na mężczyznę nie był zbyt przyjemny.

Z trudem powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem.

- Jako wojskowy ojciec poszedł na wcześniejszą emeryturę i tak naprawdę dopiero wtedy zaczęło się piekło. Harriet była nastolatką i nie chciała się naprostować, więc ojciec reagował agresją. W Święta wcale nie było lepiej. A najgorsze były chyba te, gdy postanowiła ujawnić się jako lesbijka. Rzucali po domu wszystkim co popadnie – z perspektywy czasu wydało się to Johnowi nawet zabawne i uśmiechnął się, ale bardzo delikatnie, wręcz niewidocznie. – Na studiach starałem się nie wracać do domu na Wigilię, a kilka kolejnych spędziłem w Afganistanie. Więc ja też nie jestem fanem Gwiazdki.

Sherlock przyglądał się mu z niedowierzaniem. John na pewno domyślił się już, że jego przyjaciel nie miał łatwego życia z bratem, skoro teraz tak bardzo się nie znosili. Ale Sherlock nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że dzieciństwo Johna tak wyglądało. Nigdy nie mówił źle o swojej rodzinie, a z siostrą starał się mieć jak najlepsze relacje, choć z jej alkoholizmem było to trudne.

- W takim razie dlaczego jesteś dla Harry taki dobry? – spytał.

- Cóż… mimo wszystko, to dalej moja siostra. Ale i tak nie uważam, bym był dobrym bratem. Mógłbym dać z siebie więcej, ale nie mam siły sił, aby z nią walczyć, gdy ona nie chce dać sobie pomóc.

John spojrzał w dół. Dla Sherlocka był to znak, że jego przyjaciel odczuwa emocjonalny ból. Może niepotrzebnie wyciągnął tak smutny temat. Teraz myślał o tym, jak to naprawić.

- Wiesz, John - zaczął zmuszając się do nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. – Cieszę się, że mam Ciebie w te Święta.

John spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się.

- Wesołych Świąt, Sherlock.

- Wesołych Świąt, John.


End file.
